Craft (chemical)
This skill allows a character to mix chemicals to create acids, bases, explosives, and poisonous substances. Acids and Bases: Acids are corrosives substances. Bases neutralize acids but do not deal damage. A base of a certain type counteracts an acid of the same type or a less potent type. Craft DCs Explosives: Building an explosive from scratch is dangerous. If the Craft (chemical) check fails, the raw materials are wasted. If the check fails by 5 or more, the explosive compound detonates as it is being made, dealing half of its intended damage to the builder and anyone else in the burst radius. If the check succeeds, the final product is a solid material, about the size of a brick. An explosive compound does not include a fuse or detonator. Connecting a fuse or detonator requires a Demolitions check. Poison Poisonous Substances: Solid poisons are usually ingested. Liquid poisons are most effective when injected directly into the bloodstream. Gaseous poisons must be inhaled to be effective. The table below summarizes the characteristics of various poisons. Save DC: The Difficulty Class of the Fortitude save to negate the effects of the poison. Initial Damage: The damage a character takes immediately upon failing his or her Fortitude save. Secondary Damage: The damage a character takes after 1 minute of exposure to the poison if the character fails a second saving throw. Ability score damage is temporary, unless marked with an asterisk, in which case the damage is permanent ability drain. Unconsciousness lasts for 1d3 hours, and paralysis lasts 2d6 minutes. Purchase DC: The DC for the Wealth check necessary to obtain the raw materials to craft the poison, or to purchase one bottle of solid or liquid poison or one high-pressure cylinder of gaseous poison. A bottle holds four doses, while a cylinder holds enough gas to fill a 10-foot-radius area. Restriction: The restriction rating for the poison, if any, and the appropriate black market purchase DC modifier. Remember to apply this modifier to the purchase DC when making a Wealth check to acquire the poison on the black market. Craft DC: The DC of the Craft check to create a quantity of the poison. Time: The amount of time required for the Craft check. If the Craft check succeeds, the final product is a synthesized solid or liquid poison stored in a bottle (containing 4 doses) or a gas stored in a pressurized cylinder. When released, the gas is sufficient to fill a 10-foot-radius area and takes 1 round to fill the area. Special: A character without a chemical kit takes a �4 penalty on Craft (chemical) checks. A character with the Builder feat gets a +2 bonus on all Craft (chemical) checks. Drugs To Craft Illegal substances such as Street Drugs the user much have Craft (Chemical) and Craft (pharmaceutical) Requires the user to acquire both kits Special: A character without a pharmacist kit takes a �4 penalty on Craft (pharmaceutical) checks. A character with the Medical Expert feat gets a +2 bonus on all Craft (pharmaceutical) checks.